Ultimate Alliance
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A crossover adventure story of My Kinda Life and Mew Mew Power


**Ultimate Alliance**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

Originally the idea for 'Ultimate Alliance' was to write a story with the 'My Kinda Life' characters and the characters of nine other animes. But after a while, I have decided to go with only one anime for the crossover. It's one of my other personal favourites for a few years now, it's 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. The story plot line hasn't changed much from what I had originally come up for this story, but now there are some huge differences made. For the 'Tokyo Mew Mew' characters, I decided it would be better if I allowed them to have their english names they had on the 4kids show, but still residing in their own version of Tokyo. Plus note that this follows along with the season three stories (Mew Mew Power) I have been working on for the last couple of years.

Like the many 'My Kinda Life' stories that came before, this one is narrated by the main character 'Matthew Gagnon' and is rated PG. There is alot of action involved in this story along with some romance mixed in as well. Also note that the story comes before episode 53, so that means Daisy and many of the newer season 3 (My Kinda Life) characters will not be included in this story.

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now, for now it's time for the latest 'My Kinda Life' crossover adventure story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Zoey**

I could fell the cool summer's breeze coming in threw my window early in the morning (as I had the window open), although I was sleeping on the top of my sheets, until I heard Kaede wake me up.

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head," she said happily.

"I'm up," I smiled as I slowly got up and revealing my sleepy face, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," smiled Kaede as she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I got up out of my bed, then I walked over to my door and closed it, "boy that's cold," I groaned.

After getting changed, I hurried off downstairs, Kaede was working in the kitchen, while Primula and Naomi were sitting in the living room watching a romance anime show (I wasn't sure which one they were watching).

"Looks like it's going to rain today," groaned Naomi.

"Well it is the raining season after all," said Primula.

"I know, but this is going to spoil all of Shiori's plans, she said she was going out to do some drawings of some beautiful flower fields that she found a few days ago."

"You mean like the sunflower field, just past the train station?"

"You know that place?"

"Well no," I said, "I've only heard about it, I haven't really seen it."

"I've seen it," said Primula, "it's a big field, I think there are over ten thousand sunflowers there."

"And Shiori wanted to draw a picture of that field - I would think that it would take quite a while for her to draw that entire field."

"With Shiori, you never know, it actually takes her less time to draw a picture, but longer if it's a painting. Still, I think she is going to be disappointed when she looks out her window."

"Well maybe she draw a picture of the sunflower field another day," I suggested.

"I guess so."

After breakfast and after helping to wash the dishes, Kaede and I headed out to get grogeries. Since it was raining, we decided to travel in my truck.

We were almost there, when Kaede noticed someone standing out in the rain and looking worried.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"What was that, Kaede?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, "I thought I just saw someone standing outside and looking worried."

"Did they have an umberalla?"

"No, she didn't."

I only sighed deeply, "then that person is going to catch a serious cold. This kinda weather is only good for ducks."

Kaede giggled at my little joke.

Soon we were walking around the store, getting what we needed, then after paying for the food, we headed out on our way.

On our way back, we saw the very same girl from before. She had short, chocolate brown hair with two small pony tails and two red bows holding them up.

"Okay, now that's a little freaky," I said out loud, "that person is still standing in the same spot as before."

"She's going to get sick if she stays out here."

"Maybe she's just waiting for someone."

It was then that the girl looked to see us coming and she started waving to us. So I slowed the truck down and stopped just before the sidewalk.

"I need your help," she said, "I think I'm lost."

"Where were you suppose to go?" I asked.

"I'm suppose to be at the cafe, but for some strange reason, I can't seem to find it."

"In that case, climb in, we'll give you a ride to the cafe."

I was only guessing that she was thinking of 'Flora', cause we didn't really know any other places most people would call a 'cafe'.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Kaede got out and pulled back the seat to allow the girl to climb in the back seat, then Kaede got back in.

"Thanks so much for helping me," she smiled.

"Oh it's our pleasure," I smiled, "I'm Matthew Gagnon by the way."

"And I'm Kaede Fuyou."

"I'm Zoey Hanson, it's nice to meet you two."

So we started off again, it didn't take us long to reach 'Flora'. Zoey looked at the cafe, but she looked surprised.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaede.

"A little bit yeah," said Zoey, trying not to sound mean, "I actually meant 'Cafe Mew Mew'."

"Cafe Mew Mew?" I asked, "I've never heard of that cafe before, what about you Kaede?"

"I've never heard of a cafe like that."

Zoey was surprised, "are you sure you've never heard of it? It's suppose to be the most popular cafe in the entire city of Tokyo, with some of the best cakes you can ever ask for."

"Well we've never heard of it. 'Flora' is usually the most popular cafe in Tokyo."

"Something doesn't seem right," groaned Zoey, "first I get lost, and now nobody knows where Cafe Mew Mew is. Maybe I should just go home."

I was about to bring the truck back out again, when we heard some grumbling noises.

"Is that your stomuch growling?"

"Yes," groaned Zoey, "I haven't eaten anything since...I don't know when."

"You can come with us back to our place, we can give you something to eat."

"I would like that, and if it's okay with you guys, do you mind if I use your phone to call my parents?"

"Of course you can," Kaede and I said unison.

**Chapter 2: Confused**

It was still raining by the time we got home, Primula was hanging out with Max and Monty for the afternoon, and of course, Naomi went off to visit Shiori.

"Wow," gasped Zoey, "your house is really beautiful."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

As you can guess, Zoey said that I properly hang out here more often than at my own house. She got quite a shock when I told her that I live here with Kaede, Primula and Naomi.

After getting over the shock, she went to phone her parents, while Kaede and I got started on lunch.

"That's weird," said Zoey, "I'm getting no answer at all, it's almost as if my house isn't in this city. How is this possible?"

"Are you okay Zoey?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean, this doesn't make any sense. This is Tokyo, but it doesn't look like the Tokyo that I know. It's almost as if...I'm in a different dimention."

Kaede and I looked a little confused as Zoey said that.

"I know I'm not making much sense here...I just don't know what is going on here."

"That's okay Zoey," said Kaede, "we'll help you out in any way we can."

"Of course we will," I agreed, "we're always glad to help anyone who asks for help."

"Thank you," smiled Zoey, "but I wonder where I'm going to stay."

"You can stay with us," said Kaede happily, "you can have my room, I'll stay with Matthew in his room."

"You two really sleep together?"

"Yep," I answered, "we do sleep together."

Zoey was in a little bit of shock, but she was grateful that we were going to help her, "thank you," she smiled happily.

When Naomi and Primula came home, we introduced them to Zoey and explained (as best as we could) about her little problem.

"You can rest easy Zoey," smiled Naomi, "when Big Bro makes a promise to help someone, he always helps out and never gives up."

"It's true," said Primula.

"Yeah I know," she smiled, then she noticed Primula's ears.

So for a short while, Primula explained about the realm of the gods and the realm of the demons, then about the artifical life form project that she was a part of.

"And that's when I came to earth," said Primula as she was finishing her story, "ever since, I've been living here."

Then Naomi asked, "do you have a boyfriend, Zoey?"

Primula, Kaede and I looked at her with either shocked looks or angry looks, we knew that Naomi has often asked those types of questions before and have hurt people's feelings. Zoey however wasn't offended, she was smiling.

"Yes I do," she smiled, "his name is Mark, I've been going out with him for a couple of years now. I do miss him."

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find him soon."

"I hope so," she sighed.

Soon the dinner was ready, Naomi brought out an extra chair and placed at the far end of the table, close to where she and Primula sit. Zoey sat there, while the rest of us sat in our usual spots.

Zoey was the first to taste tonight's meal...well all I can say is, she liked it, just by looking at the expression on her face.

"This is delicous," she said, "did you really make this yourself Kaede?"

"I did," Kaede smiled, "did you really like it Zoey?"

"Yes, it's the best thing I have ever tasted. I wish I knew how to cook like this."

"Big Bro's said that many times before," giggled Naomi, but stopped when she saw me looking over to her.

For a while, we were quiet before Kaede brought up a question, "what is Cafe Mew Mew like?"

Zoey looked over to her a little surprised. Then she smiled, "well it's nicely decorated, it's looks like a princess' castle on the inside. The cafe serves some of the best cakes ever made in Tokyo."

"In Tokyo?" asked Primula, "I always thought the best cake selling cafe was Flora."

"Well...in my Tokyo anyways," said Zoey sadly.

"Could you tell us more about your cafe?" asked Naomi.

"Sure," smiled Zoey and she continued, "as I said, Cafe Mew Mew looks beautiful on the inside, but it's so cute on the outside as well. Even though it's mostly open in the afternoons, it is really popular, there were days that there would be too many people to seat in our cafe."

"I work there all the time, along with my friends, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Berry, Ringo and Andrew. Westley often makes the cakes and other dishes, while Elliott, my boss, just stands around doing nothing. Come to think of it, so does Corina."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll tell you, Corina just sits at her own table, drinking tea all day long and doesn't bother to help."

"Now that's lazy," muttered Naomi.

"Well it doesn't matter, even if Corina doesn't bother to work, the seven of us still get the work done."

"Maybe you should try to knock some sense into that Corina."

"It's surprising that she hasn't gotten fired if she just sits around doing nothing," I said.

"Maybe so, but she does quite a bit," said Zoey quietly.

None of us knew what that meant, but as always, we felt it was best not to say anything and just continue eating dinner.

Zoey even offered to help us wash the dishes after we were done, we were grateful for her help. With Zoey's help, it didn't take us long, to be honest it was alot quicker than normal.

"I do this all the time," said Zoey, "after a long working day, I always go into the kitchen and wash the dishes."

"All by yourself?" asked Kaede.

"Oh no, I get some help from Bridget and Kikki, while everyone else does their part to clean up the tables."

"Sounds like you have alot of good friends," I said.

"Yeah," smiled Zoey, then she looked down to the dishes that she was washing, "I miss them already, I wonder what they are doing right now."

Zoey sighed unhappily, then she looked over to us, "I'm sorry," she said, "I do have a habit of going on sometimes."

"Just like our little Sis," I said, (Naomi looked at me with an angry look from the other end of the room, but I knew she was looking at me with that look again) "but you don't need to apoligize for anything, we understand what you're feeling."

"We won't give up until we find your home again," said Kaede, "we promise."

I agreed happily with her, Zoey smiled happily, "thank you," she smiled, "you two are so kind, I can't believe that I have never met you before."

"Well until we do find your home and your friends, you can get to know us a little more," I said.

"You can be our friend," called Naomi, (she made me jump again).

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" I shouted angerily.

"Sorry Big Bro," she said sadly.

"Oh that's okay," I said, a little calmer now, "just try to remember that while we have a guest here, okay?"

"Alright," she smiled.

During the night, Kaede and I were sleeping peacefully - until I heard some faint footsteps walking down the hallway and heading off downstairs.

I slowly got up as I did not want to wake Kaede up. I opened the door slowly and looked out to see Zoey walking off downstairs.

"What is she up to?" I thought to myself.

So I decided to find out for myself, but I wasn't alone as Primula was also awake.

"She's not very quiet," she said, "I wonder where she is going."

"I guess there's only one way to find out," I whispered.

So I walked downstairs first, while Primula followed along closely behind. Normally I don't go following people like this (mostly because it's not right), still I wanted to know what she was doing at this time of night.

We soon got our answer, she was using our phone, only she had a disapointed look.

"Nobody is picking up," she groaned quietly, "and here I thought I was only dreaming."

"She must really miss her friends and family," whispered Primula.

I was about to reply back when we both heard, "yeah I do! I know you two are outside the kitchen."

I opened the door and walked in, followed by Primula.

"How did you know that we were behind that door?" I asked.

"I have good hearing," she answered, "I could hear you two whispering, plus I heard you two walking behind me."

"We're sorry," said Primula.

"Yeah we're sorry," I said, "we were just a little worried about you."

"That's nice of you two, but I'm okay."

Zoey walked over to the table and sat down in my usual spot, she just stared at the table, "I do miss everyone, but what bothers me is how did I end up in a different Tokyo?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon," I said, "and it's like we said before, we'll help you out in any way we can."

"Thank you," she smiled, looking up to us with a smile on her face.

In a few short minutes, we all headed off for bed, Zoey went back into Kaede's room, Primula went into her room and I went back into my room and climbed in beside Kaede again.

I looked at her and noticed that she was still sleeping, I smiled happily as I gave Kaede a small kiss on the left side of her face and I whispered into her ear, "I love you Kaede."

I could never imagine what it would be like to be away from Kaede, I felt sorry for Zoey at this point, and now I was more determined to help her find her way home.

**Chapter 3: Attack**

The next day, Kaede and I were going out grogery shopping (as we forgot some things yesterday), but we weren't alone as Zoey offered to come along with us.

"It's the least I can do for you guys," she said, "since you've allowed me to stay with you. Listen, if there is anything you need help with, don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

"Okay Zoey," smiled Kaede.

It didn't take us that long to get to the supermarket, where there was a little bit of trouble. Alexender Quinten was there and he was robbing the place.

"Doesn't that guy know when to quit?" I groaned, "and how in the world did he manage to get out of jail?"

"I don't know," said Kaede, "but we better get out of the way..."

We weren't going to get our chance to leave, as Alexender was running towards us and looking for one thing...revenage.

"Now you're mine," he snarled, "you'll pay for putting me behind bars."

"Not a..."

"Hold on a second Matthew," said Zoey, "do you mind if I fight this guy instead?"

"Oh sure," said Alexender darkly, "let a young girl fight in your place."

"No, he never said he was going to fight you, so you can't say that."

I was surprised by Zoey's attitude at this point, with the way she was talking to Alexender, it was almost like she had done this before - possibly back in her city of Tokyo.

"Fine then," said Alexender, "I'll still beat you, then Gagnon, I'm coming after you."

"Not going to happen," said Zoey, "for your evil actions, I will make you pay."

"Nice little catchpharse," I thought to myself, "I wonder if she says that all the time back in her city?"

Alexender went in, charging fast at Zoey. What happened next surprised, not only Alexender, but Kaede and myself too - she jumped into the air and over Alexender, she was doing a back flip at the time and landing perfectly on her feet.

"What the?" Alexencer was shocked.

"You still want to fight me?" asked Zoey in a cheeky way, "or are you going to surrender yourself to the police?"

"I'm never going back," he snarled and charged in again, only to have the same thing happen, Zoey jumped over the guy and landed on her feet once more.

"She's moving around like a cat would," said Kaede quietly.

"Yeah I know," I whispered back to her, it was then I noticed something, "she's got car ears."

Kaede looked and sure enough, she saw two black cat ears on the top of Zoey's head, then she noticed a cat's tail behind her.

"What are you?" asked Alexender, who had noticed the ears and tail too.

"Just someone who knows how to protect herself," said Zoey.

Alexender then pulled out a baseball bat out of his jacket, while Zoey picked up a pole that was on the ground.

"COME ON!" shouted Alexender and charged again.

He fought Zoey for the longest period of time, then it happened - Zoey started to glow in a pink light, it was soon too bright and we had cover our eyes, and so did Alexender.

"What is with this girl?" he shouted out loud.

At last the light had dived down, revealing Zoey with pink hair and wearing a pink dress, two red boots, red gloves and some kinda bell in her hands.

"What are you?" asked Alexender.

"You'll see for yourself," said Zoey in a voice that sounded really confident, then she jumped into the air. Another bright beam of light came from her, then we heard her shout, "Rose bell! Full Power!"

The beam of light shone brightly as it was directed towards Alexender. We could hardly see anything for less than a minute, then when we could see, Alexender had been knocked over to the wall.

He groaned loudly, but he couldn't get up.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Mew Zoey," she said out loud, "I'm a mew mew and as I had told you, for your evil actions, I was going to make you pay, and that's what I did."

Alexender groaned loudly, Zoey walked back towards us, but first another bright beam of light appeared around her as she went back to normal. She walked up towards us and sighed deeply.

"I guess I'll have to explain about my transformation."

Before we went to get the grogeries, we went to Flora to get something to drink and Zoey told us about her special powers.

"Where I come from, I'm part of a superhero team known as the mew mews. My friends, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Berry, Ringo and myself, we're all mew mew heroes. Our main job is to protect the city from evil villains, originally it was the Cyniclons, a race of ailens who wanted to destory us, but thankfully they don't want to do that anymore, after we helped to save their home planet."

"Anyways, nowadays we fight off aganist a new enemy called the Saint Rose Crusaders, they only want one thing...destruction and chaos. Our job is to stop and bring an end to their evil gang for good. I know this might sound redicous, but it is the truth."

"We believe you," said Kaede, "but can I ask you? Aren't you scared fighting them?"

"Of course I'm scared, but I can never let my enemies see me scared, if I do, then I lose the fight."

"That's understandable," I said, "but can you tell us, how can you transform?"

"I can transform using this," she held out a small pendent, "this power pendant of mine has something special in it, known as Mew Aqua. It was originally used by the cyniclons, but we now use the mew aqua in our pendants as well as the special DNA we have inside of ourselves and that's how we transform into our hero forms."

"What did you mean by DNA?" asked Kaede.

"Well, each of us have the DNA of an almost extinct animal, Berry actually has two and Ringo, well to be honest, her powers come from her power pendant. Elliott and Westley were the ones who gave the DNA to us. They used some kind of machine that allowed the DNA of those almost extinct animals into us. When it was Berry's turn, she had to go through the same thing, only she was given the DNA of two non-extinct animals. I hope that's answered your questions."

"I has," I said.

At that moment, Asa came over to see us.

"I guess you two will want the same drink you always order," she smiled happily.

"Now how did you guess," I chuckled.

Then Asa noticed Zoey, "are you one of Matthew's old friends?"

"Actually I'm not," she answered, "I ran into Matthew and Kaede just yesterday and I was just telling them about where I came from."

"Yeah, she was just telling us about her workplace known as 'Cafe Mew Mew'," I said.

"I've never heard of a cafe like that," said Asa, "oh and I'm Asa Shigure."

"I'm Zoey Hanson, it's nice to meet you."

Zoey then ordered a strawberry drink, actually we all did.

"I'll have your drinks out in a minute," smiled Asa.

As we waited, Zoey listened in to some of our stories. Then we saw someone else walking past us, she looked to be around the same age as Naomi, but she had light yellow hair and wore an orange outfit.

"Kikki?"

She looked over towards us and smiled happily, "Zoey!" she cried, "we've been looking for you for the last couple of days, where have you been?"

"I've been looking for you guys," she answered.

"That was fast," I whispered to Kaede, "we promised we'd help her find her friends and now we have."

"So where is everyone else," asked Zoey.

"Ah..." Kikki looked down to the ground with a sad look, "I got seperated from them and now I've lost all contact with them."

"So I guess now, we're both lost."

"Yes we are."

"Well that's okay," smiled Zoey, "I'm sure we'll find them again, with Matthew and Kaede's help."

Zoey then introduced us to Kikki and her to us, "it's nice to meet you both," she smiled, "and thanks for helping Zoey."

"We're always glad to help our friends," smiled Kaede.

"That's right, and we'll be more than glad to help you too."

"Thanks Matthew," smiled Kikki happily.

When Asa came back with our drinks, she was introduced to Kikki and got her order. She came back in less than a minute.

When she came back, we asked Asa if she could help keep an eye out for Zoey and Kikki's friends.

"Of course I'll help," smiled Asa.

Zoey then told Asa what her friends look like, starting with Bridget, then Corina, Renee, Berry and Ringo.

"I'll keep an eye open for them," promised Asa, "but how will I be able to let you know that I have seen them?"

"You can call us," said Kaede, "they're staying with us."

"Are you sure?" asked Kikki.

"Of course, you're than welcome to stay with us."

"I think it's a good idea," I said, "I mean, we do have a lot of sleeping bags and air matresses that you can use."

"Thank you," said Zoey and Kikki in unison.

**Chapter 4: Enter the Mew Mews**

When we got home, we introduced Kikki to Primula and Naomi, then she offered to help clean the dishes (after lunch), all of us (except Zoey) were shocked and surprised with the way Kikki washed the dishes.

She washed the dishes the same way we do, but then after that, she flew them into the air and grabbed them, dried them and put them away, by jumping onto the counter more than once and back to the floor and repeating the process all over again.

Kaede was a little worried that Kikki might damage the plates, she worried so much that she fainted.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, I caught her before she fell.

She woke up in less than a minute to see Kikki still doing that.

"Don't worry about your dishes," said Zoey, "Kikki's never dropped one in our cafe before or anywhere else for that matter, and that is never going to change."

"Lucky us then," I muttered quietly.

Unknown to us, Lisa had already found one of the mew mew girls. As she walking along and enjoying the nice warm weather, she came upon a dark green haired girl, wearing big glasses (both lenses were big circles), she wore a white shirt with green outlines and a long skirt, walking around calling out her friend's names and not watching where she was going.

She didn't see Lisa coming, until she ran right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she groaned, "it's all my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah, that's okay," said Lisa, "you're not enterily at fault here, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

Lisa got back to her feet, then she held out her left hand and helped the dark green haired girl to her feet.

"I haven't seen you before," said Lisa, "did you just move here?"

"No, to be completely honest with you, I'm visiting this city with my friends, but I got seperated from them and now I'm lost."

"Well I'll help you find them."

"Really? Thanks, my name is Bridget by the way. Bridget Verdant."

"I'm Lisa Brugger, it's nice to meet you Bridget. Now, when was the last time you saw your friends?"

"The last time I saw them...was near a resturant called 'Flora'."

"Well that's a start, lucky for you I know where that cafe is. Just follow me."

So Bridget did, as she followed Lisa to the cafe.

Lisa wasn't the only one who ran into one of those mew mews, as Max and Monty found two of them, one with two balled up pony tails (the one Zoey called 'Corina') and the other with long purple hair (the girl Zoey called 'Renee') were walking past a grogery store, looking for their friends.

The twins promised that they would help them, Corina only sulked, while Renee told her to stop sulking and thanked the twins for helping them.

Yukie and Shiori were visiting an art supply store, when they found a young brown haired girl looking around.

"Are you looking for something?" Shiori asked.

"I'm just looking for my friends," she said, "I thought I saw one of them here, but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you a visitor to our city?" asked Yukie.

"Yes I am," she answered, "and so are my friends. I don't know how it's possible, but we all got seperated and to make matters worse, we don't have a map of this city."

(They would say that to everyone they ran into).

Shiori whispered something to her big sister, "we should help her, it's the right thing to do afterall."

"Agreed sis," smiled Yukie, she was eager to make up for all the terrible days when she was mean and terrible to everyone (mostly over the last couple of years before she met us).

"We can help you," said Shiori, "then once we find your friends, we can give you all a tour of our city, so then you won't get lost again."

"I would like that," smiled the brown haired girl, "thank you...oh and my name is Ringo Phillips, it's nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you Ringo, I'm Shiori Shimo and this is my big sister, Yukie."

Yukie then went out to get her car, then they set off to find her friends, Yukie had a pretty good idea where to start looking (our neighbourhood).

"Shiori," Yukie whispered, "didn't you say that Naomi's big sister and boyfriend have a visitor that fits the describition of one of Ringo's friends?"

"Yep, Naomi did say that."

"In that case, our next stop is...the Fuyou house."

During this time, Asa was keeping an out for any of the people that Zoey and Kikki had described, when she saw a blonde haired girl walk into the cafe.

She walked over to her, "excuse me, are you Berry Sanders?"

"Yes I am," she answered, she looked a little surprised, "but how did you know my name?"

"Cause two of your friends, Zoey and Kikki told me about you, they've been looking for you and the rest of your friends for a while."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Yep," smiled Asa, then she gave Berry our address, "you'll find Zoey and Kikki there, oh and I'm Asa Shigure by the way. Now, is there anything you would like before you go?"

"Ah, I guess I'll have one of these strawberry drinks."

"Excellent choice, I'll be back with your order in a minute. Although, it's all I've getting for everyone today," she chuckled quietly as she walked into the back of the resturant.

Back at our house, Kikki was all over the place, doing a lot of cleaning.

"Ah Kikki," called Kaede, "can you please stop?"

Kikki stopped and looked over to Kaede, "what's wrong?"

"I...I like doing the housework...if I can't do that...then..." she began to cry (I've seen that happen before), "I don't know...what to do."

Kikki began to feel sorry, "I'm sorry Kaede, I guess I just got a little carried away, I'll stop."

"Okay then," and just like that, her smile came back. Zoey was in complete shock, but not Kikki.

"But I can understand how you feel. I do this all the time back home, when I look after my four brothers and my younger sister."

"Four brothers?" gasped Naomi, "and one sister?"

"You must be worn out after a long day," I said.

"Not really," Kikki giggled happily, "I've got energy to spare by the end of the day."

"She isn't just saying that," said Zoey, "she's never tired after a long day at the cafe and she does a lot more work than the rest of us."

"Mostly because of that Corina, am I right?" asked Primula.

"Nope, it's because she likes to do more than she is normally allowed."

It was at that moment that we heard the doorbell ring.

Kaede went over to the door, and there was Yukie, Shiori and the brown haired girl.

"I hope we're not interupting anything," said Yukie, "but we were wondering if you know this person."

"I know her," said Zoey, "that's my friend Ringo."

"So this is where you've been Zoey," said Ringo, "you know we've been looking for you for quite a while now."

"I know..."

Then we saw Lisa come up the sidewalk with another girl.

"Bridget!" cried Kikki.

She wasn't alone as Max and Monty came up the driveway with Corina and Renee. Then finally the girl named Berry came up. All seven girls were happy to be reunited, well all except for Corina, she just looked miserable.

"Don't mind her," Zoey whispered to me, "she's always like this, it's rare to see a smile on her face or on Renee's face for that matter. It's just who they are."

"I get it," I said.

"It's obvious to see," said Ringo, "that we have ended up in a different dimention and I think I know why."

"Would it have anything to do with our last fight with the Saint Rose Crusaders?" asked Kikki.

"That's right Kikki."

"It would make sense," said Berry, "I remember seeing a gaint machine with them and I think it was a dimention portal machine."

"If that's true," said Zoey, "then we need to find them and get the portal machine away from them."

"And defeat them too," muttered Corina quietly.

After their little conversation, the other five mew mews were introduced to us and our friends too.

Kaede agreed that all the mew mews could stay with us, Zoey would still be sleeping in her room, Kikki was to sleep on an air matress in Naomi's room, Bridget slept on another air matress in Primula's room. While Ringo, Renee and Berry slept in sleeping bags in the living room, Corina slept on the couch.

"I would prefer a bed, but I guess it will do."

"Will you quit your whining?" asked Berry angerily, "Matthew and Kaede have kindly allowed us to stay in their home, so I suggest you just 'shut up'."

Corina subsided into silence (I've always wanted to say that).

"Way to shut her up," said Ringo, "still, we do need to find a way to get back home."

"We'll start looking in the morning, in the meantime, I suggest we get some sleep, we're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**Chapter 5: Late Night Attack**

During the night, we were all sleeping peacefully, but I had a bad feeling that we weren't alone. Sure enough, there was a tall person with a fancy suit on, standing close to my bed. He held a sword in his hand and held it above us. He was about to strike when I gave him a huge kick to the stomuch.

"I knew it was too quiet," I said, "Kaede, get under the bed, I'll take care of this guy!"

She jumped out from the other side and got underneath, while I gave a few dozen kicks and punches to him, forcing him back and back until he was back in the hallway.

"You obviosuly don't know who we are, do you?" the man asked.

"You must be one of the mew mew's enemies. And since you are, you are not welcome in our house, now...GET OUT!" I gave the guy a huge punch - he started to lean backwards and fell backwards down the stairs.

"Now that's going to leave a mark."

I ran back to the bedroom to see if Kaede was okay, thankfully she was.

"What about our guests? They might be in trouble too."

"We better go see for ourselves! Come on, Kaede!"

We walked slowly to her room, she opened the door softly and saw Zoey kick one of those enemies out the window.

"They have some nerve," she groaned, "if they would sink this low!"

All of the sudden, I heard someone else coming down the hallway - it was the same man from before, he was trying to have a second 'go' at me.

"I don't think so!" shouted another voice. The man tripped because of a purple lighted whip, which belonged to Renee, "you leave our friends alone!"

"Why are you here Royal Highness?" Zoey asked angerily, "you have no right barging in our friend's home!"

"We're here to finish what we started," he snapped at her, "plus we want to make sure that there are no witnesses."

Zoey and Renee charged in at the enemies, knocking them out of the house. Then we heard some more banging from downstairs, we had to guess that the other mew mews had beaten more of these bad guys.

After a while, the mew mews transformed back into normal forms, they started to look worried.

"They knew that we were staying here," said Renee, "how was that possible?"

"I think I might know," called out Naomi, "if you come into the living room."

We went into the living room, the television was showing of a daring prison break - naturally, the escapees were our enemies, the four knuckleheads.

"That makes perfect sense," I groaned, "they must have told the Crusaders where we live."

"Why don't they just give it up?" groaned Naomi.

"Because they think they are better than everyone else, you should know that, Little Sis."

"So...what do we do now?" asked Primula.

"I don't know," I answered, "those knuckleheads we can handle, but with the help of the Saint Rose Crusaders, that might be a bigger challenge then we had orginally thought."

"Maybe if we team up," suggested Zoey, "we can find the Saint Rose Crusaders and send them back to our Tokyo, then we'll help you defeat those evil knuckleheads."

"I wouldn't say they are evil Zoey," said Naomi, "they're just nuts."

"It does sound like a good plan," I said, "as long it's okay with you Kaede, cause it would mean I would be breaking my promise."

"It's okay with me Matthew," she said looking at me, "I know it will be dangerous, but...I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." I could see that worried look in her eyes again, "it's okay, you can fight if you want to."

"Alright," I said, walking up to her and giving her a hug, "I promise you that I will be careful."

Zoey then spoke up, "and I promise you Kaede, that we will not allow anything to hurt you, Matthew or any of your friends and family. We will protect you, no matter what it takes."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

"In the meantime," said Berry, joining in on the conversation, "I think one of us should stay up to keep an eye out for the crusaders."

"That's a great idea Berry," smiled Zoey, "And I know who can go first...Corina Bucksworth!"

"What? Me?" Corina looked at Zoey shocked, "but I need my sleep, otherwise I will be very cranky tomorrow."

"You're cranky most of the time," Zoey muttered quietly.

"I'll stay up with her," said Renee, "just in case one of us falls asleep, then the other can wake each other up."

Zoey and the others were quiet about it for a while, until finally Berry spoke up, "I think it is a good idea."

"Then it's settled," said Zoey.

With that said, Corina and Renee walked out into the backyard and jumped up to the roof.

"Can you really do that?" asked Naomi.

"We do much more than that," giggled Zoey, then she looked over to me again, "tomorrow we'll need you to drive us around the city and don't worry about fighting the crusaders, we can handle it."

"Okay then, but where do you suggest we start, this is a very big city?"

"That will be easy," Zoey pulled out her cellphone, then there came a small puff of smoke - and a small little fury robot appeared in front of us.

"Hello, hello," it said, flying around us and landing on Kaede's right shoulder.

"It's so cute," she smiled.

"That's what we always say," smiled Bridget, "that's R2000, our little robot partner who helps us track down the predacytes."

"But he isn't alone," said Berry, she pulled out her cellphone and there came another puff of smoke with another robot appearing - it looked like a strawberry, but it looked friendly like Zoey's robot pet.

"This is R2003, he helps us to track down the crusaders, where ever they might be."

"Are they always called R2000 and R2003?" asked Primula.

"No," smiled Zoey, "R2000, we named Minimew."

"And R2003," said Berry, "is named Miniberry."

"Nice to meet you, nice to meet you," they both said together.

I looked to Kaede and saw that she wasn't worried anymore, instead, she looked really happy to meet the two robots.

**Chapter 6: Zoey's Tales**

In an hour, we were all fast asleep again - well, everyone else was. Besides just Corina and Renee, I was staying wide awake. I looked over to Kaede, who was sleeping - I was just lucky that I wasn't feeling sleepy before, otherwise that 'Royal Highness' could have hurt either me or Kaede.

"Don't worry Kaede," I whispered to her, "I won't let anything hurt you."

I wasn't sure if she had actually heard what I just said, but I guess she did, because she started smiling after I said that. I then gave her a small little kiss on the left side of her face.

Even after thirty minutes, I still wasn't able to fall asleep, so I decided to go out on the balcony and wait out there until I felt tired (I sometimes do that whenever I can't sleep).

"Can't sleep, huh?"

I looked to my left and noticed Zoey standing on Kaede's balcony. She then jumped from Kaede's balcony and landed on mine (I mean really landing on my balcony on both of her feet).

"Yeah I can't sleep," I said to her, "I'm just worried that those guys might come back and hurt Kaede. I would never be able to forgive myself if she ever got hurt."

"I know the feeling, I would never be able to forgive myself if something ever happened to Mark."

"Zoey, I have to ask you, is it hard for you to hide your secret of being a mew mew from everyone?"

"It is, but it doesn't bother me that much."

"Does your boyfriend know about your secret?"

"Yep, he knows, I was going to tell him on Christmas Eve a year ago, but I was surprised to find out that he knew that I was a mew mew. Still he said it was okay, he didn't mind if I was a mew mew, cause he loves me for who I am."

I sighed happily, "then that's something you and I have in common, cause Kaede says that she loves me for who I am." I went silent for a while, then I asked, "I'm not sure if I should be asking you this, but I was wondering if you could tell me how you and Mark met."

Zoey looked over to me with a smile on her face, "well I guess I could tell you...you see it happened a few years back when I was only fifteen, I was walking along when I had a small little accident."

"I tripped over something and fell one story to the ground below, it was at that time that Mark saw me and ran over to see if I was okay."

" 'Are you okay?' "

" 'I think so.' "

"Lucky for me that I had landed in some bushes before I rolled out onto the sidewalk, so I didn't suffer alot. Although at that moment, my foot did feel a little sore."

" 'Maybe you should stay off your foot for a while.' "

" 'I guess so.' "

"I looked up and that was when I looked in his eyes for the first time, my heart was pounding like crazy, and I was blushing looking up at him."

" 'My name is Zoey, Zoey Hanson.' "

" 'Nice to meet you Zoey, my name is Mark Leverson.' "

" 'Aren't you the captain of the kendo team?' "

" 'I am.' "

"I couldn't believe it, I was talking with the captain of the kendo team. He was kind enough to help me back to my feet, then he treated me out to some ice cream. We talked for a long time and soon we became friends. Then we started going out on dates, right around the time when I became a mew mew."

"I was worried for a long time of what Mark would say if he ever found out about this, so I tried everything I could to not tell him. But after a long time, I couldn't keep it a secret anymore and I had to tell him, only I found out that he knew, as I said before."

"Then shortly afterwords, we shared our very first kiss, and we went to England together, he went to a kendo tourtement and I had to join a study group, still it didn't bother us, not as long as we were together."

"Sounds to me like you have a wonderful boyfriend," I said after a while.

"Yeah," Zoey smiled happily, "you want to know something? Probably sometime next year, Mark and I will get married."

"Lucky girl."

We were silent for a while, before she asked me, "when are you going to marry Kaede?"

I was stunned by that question, my face was going red, (that always happens to me whenever someone asks me that question), I had to turn away so she wouldn't see me blushing, "ah, well...Kaede and I...we...haven't decided yet."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's okay Zoey," it was then I let out a big yawn, "well I better get back to bed."

"Yeah, I guess I should get back to bed myself. Hopefully tomorrow we'll find those evil Saint Rose Crusaders and find a way to stop them."

"Right," I smiled, "well, good night Zoey."

"Good night," she called as she jumped back over to the balcony for Kaede's room and went back inside.

I walked back inside my room and layed down right next to Kaede, who was still sleeping and still had that smile on her face. After another thirty seconds, I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Kaede's room, Zoey was having trouble sleeping.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Zoey looked over to the dresser and noticed that Minimew was wide awake and looking down at her, he was looking worried.

"I'm still thinking about Mark," sighed Zoey, "I wonder if he's okay."

"He's fine, he's fine."

"Are you sure, Minimew?"

"I'm sure, no danger, no danger!"

Minimew flew over to Zoey and landed beside her. Zoey held Minimew close to her, giving him a nice warm hug, "thank you Minimew, I really needed to hear that."

"Zoey," he said quietly and in a nice soft way.

At last, Zoey closed her eyes and went off to sleep, Minimew stayed close to her and went off to sleep as well.

As per usual, Kaede was up bright and early around four thirty, but she wasn't alone, as I was woke up at that time too.

"I'm sorry Matthew," she said kindly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"There's no need to be sorry Kaede," I smiled, "to be honest with you, I've been up for the last couple of minutes. You know it's one of those days where I don't feel like sleeping in."

Kaede smiled happily as she looked at me. Then she got up out of my bed and walked off for her room. I got up from my bed and closed the door.

I came out in less than five minutes and went downstairs, Kaede was still upstairs at this time. I thought she must be changing in the washroom, since Zoey was in her room. However, when I got downstairs, who should I see...but Zoey herself.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked her.

"I wasn't feeling sleepy," she groaned.

"Really? Cause the dark lines under your eyes tell a different story."

It was true that there were two dark lines under Zoey's eyes (they're even darker than Kaede's were after that blizzard back in January).

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep because I was worrying about you guys. I don't want you to get hurt by the Saint Rose Crusaders."

"There's no need to worry about us Zoey, we know a few tricks on how to keep the enemies away."

"Like Primula and her powers?"

"Yep, either her with those powers, or we just fight."

"Well you should be lucky that we're dealing with the Crusaders, cause I don't think you would want to face down Deep Blue."

"Deep who?" I asked confused.

"Deep Blue, he is...or rather was the leader of the cyniclons. He was pure evil that much is for sure, he wanted to destory everything, cyniclons and humans, but thanks to us, we were able to stop him. Although it nearly cost us our lives."

"It's that dangerous to be a mew mew?"

"Yep, it is dangerous. One wrong move could easily prove to be the last one ever made...I nearly did that during the fight aganist Deep Blue, but thankfully, I snapped back to my normal self and continued the fight till Deep Blue was defeated."

Then she looked back up to me, "I'm sorry, I do talk alot."

"No it's okay, cause I know how you feel. I mean, sure, I don't have super powers like you, but I do know what it means to protect loved ones."

And so I explained to her about the few encounters with the knuckleheads. I had finished telling her about the encounter with them in Febuary, when Kaede came into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter and started getting out the pots and pans.

"What are you doing Kaede?" asked Zoey.

"I'm going to make breakfast for everyone," she smiled.

"All of us? But there are the seven of us mew mews and your family too, that's alot of people to cook for."

"That is true Zoey," I said, smiling throughout that time, "but Kaede loves doing this all the time, it doesn't matter how many people are in the house, she will always cook up perfect meals for all of us."

"Is that true?"

"It is true," smiled Kaede, "I love looking after everyone in this house."

Now Zoey was definetly impressed.

**Chapter 7: Crusaders and Knuckleheads Don't Mix**

A little later after breakfast, we headed out looking out for the Saint Rose Crusaders. Zoey and Bridget rode along in the back seat while Kaede sat up in the front seat with me.

"According to this," said Bridget, "we're not too far away from them."

"I sure hope they're not in the main shopping distract," I said out loud.

Sadly that's where they were there and they looked eager for a fight.

"POWER PENDANT! MEWTAMORPHIS!" shouted Zoey and Bridget and held out their power pendants. Green and pink lights surronded them for a minute, before they remerged in their mew mew forms.

"Two is better than none," snickered the young one (the one called Happy Child), "now we can put our plan into motion!"

"What plan?" asked Zoey crossly, "what are you guys up to now?"

"We're going to get the power source we've been hoping to get, then we will wipe you fools out!" snapped Royal Highness (he was the one who tried to attack us).

"They must be thinking of draining this city of all the power it has," gasped Bridget.

"You catch on fast dear!"

"Not today!" shouted another voice, I groaned to see it was Patrick. He and the other knuckleheads were standing close by, "we have our plans for these guys. To bring out a powerful force to destory those we hate, then maybe Gagnon will listen to us."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" I asked angerily.

"With this," snapped Ryan and revealed a small device.

Bridget gasped, "that's the control for the portal that sent us here!"

Zoey too gasped, "yes I remember seeing that in the hands of the crusaders during our fight with them."

"Darn right," said Connor, snickering loudly, "and now we're going to bring your worst and most hated enemy here!"

"The only one we know that is our worst enemy is..." Zoey was in complete shock, "Deep Blue!"

"You can't do that!" snapped Blue Bayou, "if you do, then he'll try to kill all of us!"

"That's just what we thought," snickered Jeff, "if Gagnon's so called loved ones is killed, then he'll have no choice but to give up to us!"

"You guys have lost it!" I snapped, "you should listen more clearly, then you might have heard that Deep Blue will kill 'all' of us!"

"Not us!" snickered Ryan and flicked a switch.

The Saint Rose Crusader's machine that had taken some energy was drained out and right to the portal, to a small little house that was in the other Tokyo.

"Prepare to meet your match Gagnon!" shouted Patrick, "meet Deep Blue!"

A dark blue beam of light appeared in front of us and before long, we saw the very being Zoey had told us about before. He had a long dark blue robe, jet black hair, his skin was pale and he had long pointy ears that were the length of any being from the realm of the demons.

"How?" he asked confused.

"We brought you out," said Patrick, Deep Blue looked over to him, "it was us who brought you back with the power from this busy city streets and the stupid crusader's machine."

"You traitor!" snapped Royal Highness.

"That's the problem with bad guys," I said quietly, "there's no honesty agmost them."

"Why?" asked Deep Blue.

"We want you to help us get rid of a small problem, I'm sure you can regonize two problems, but if you look to the orange haired girl - she's been forcing our good pal from joining us. We would like you to get rid of her for us!"

"Patrick, you slimebucket!" I snapped.

"Very well," said Deep Blue and pulled out his blade, "it will be done."

Kaede looked really scared now, as she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly in fear.

"Don't worry Kaede," said Zoey, "we won't let Deep Blue near you, we'll defeat him."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to wait for the others," said Bridget.

Zoey looked and noticed Deep Blue was getting closer and closer to us, "there's no time," she said, "we need to hold him back..." then she came up with an idea, "try and get the remote for the portal away from those knuckleheads."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy."

Zoey and Bridget charged in, Zoey went to fight Deep Blue to defend us, while Bridget went to fight Ryan and the other knuckleheads.

"We're not letting you get this thing back," snickered Ryan, "it's ours now!"

Bridget fought them as much as she could and soon had the remote in her hands.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked Zoey.

"Open another portal and send our friends to our Tokyo, they'll be safe there."

"But we can't leave you guys here on your own!" said Kaede in a worrying voice.

"There's no choice, you guys won't be able to stand up to Deep Blue's powers, you'll be safer there. We'll send your friends there as soon as we can!"

Bridget opened a small portol, and told us to get in.

"We'll come for you guys later!" called Zoey, "now go!"

So Kaede and I did, we went through the portal, then as soon as we were through it, Bridget closed it.

"Now I shall have the grand pleasure of destorying you acursed mew mews for good," snickered Deep Blue, "then that foolish girl will be next!"

"You won't get to her or anyone else, mark my words!" cried Zoey.

**Chapter 8: The Other Tokyo**

"Matthew! Are you okay?"

"I think so," I groaned getting up, "what happened?"

"We walked through the portal," answered Kaede, then she looked down a small pathway. I looked too and gasped, "and we landed in Zoey's world."

By the looks of everything, we were indeed in the other Tokyo, Zoey's Tokyo to be honest.

"And where's Zoey?"

"Don't you remember? She said we have to go through the portal and stay here until she comes back to help us."

"Yes I remember now, but I also remember that Patrick and those guys brought that Deep Blue character into our city, which means everyone else is in danger."

"We need to go back and help them."

"I know Kaede, but we can't, not unless we can open a portal back to our world. Besides, I don't know how help much we could be."

"You might be able to help more than you think," said a voice from behind us.

Kaede and I looked and saw a man (I guess around the age of 18 years old) with blonde hair standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"First you must answer me this question - what do you know of the mew mews?"

"They're heroes," answered Kaede, "there are seven of them who are doing all they can to save the world from evil."

"Like the Saint Rose Crusaders that are in our city," I said, "along with that evil Deep Blue."

The man looked at us with a serious look on his face and was quiet for less than a minute, "very well then, follow me," he said.

We both back up, then followed along behind him.

"Can you answer my question from before? Who are you?"

"The name's Elliott Grant, what about you two?"

"I'm Kaede Fuyou."

"And I'm Matthew Gagnon."

"Nice to meet you two," then he went quiet as we continued to follow along behind him.

Soon we reached a huge building that did look impressive on the outside and more impressive on the inside, it looked like a princess' castle room, just as Zoey had said.

"This is cafe mew mew, isn't it?" I asked.

"It is," answered Elliott.

He then went into the kitchen, Kaede and I sat down at one of the tables and waited for him to come out. He came back out with two pieces of a strawberry cake.

"Enjoy," he said in a kind way.

Kaede and I ate the cake, it tasted really good, just as Zoey said.

"Thank you Elliott," I said, "this is kind of you. Still I have to know, were you the person who started the mew mew project?"

"Indeed I was, I started it up after my parents were killed by one of the predacytes. I swore to continue their work and make sure that no more lives would be taken by these monsters ever again. But I do talk alot."

"It's okay," said Kaede, then she added, "I know how painful it is to lose someone close to you, I lost my mother in a car accident when I was younger."

For a while, we were silent - until we heard the doorbells on the front doors ring. There stood another man, he had black hair and a waiter's outfit on.

"Hello there," he smiled to us, then he looked over to Elliott, "Are they friends of yours?"

"Actually, they're friends to the mew mews."

The other man looked shocked, "you know the mew mews?"

"We do," I answered, "they're back in our Tokyo, fighting Deep Blue and those knuckleheads that I once called friends. It's a long story to get into right now, but the short end of it is...our friends and family are deep trouble as long as Deep Blue is there."

"Then we better get you two back to your dimention as soon as possible...oh and I'm Westley."

Kaede and I introduced ourselves to him, then we followed him and Elliott into the back room where we met another teenage boy, this one was Andrew Stevens (Berry's childhood friend).

"Don't worry about getting back," he said, "we were able to get the blueprints for the portal, and after some much needed work, we were able to complete it."

"With a little help from us," said another voice, this was took both Kaede and I by surprise. The being that said that was floating in the air and also had pointy ears like Deep Blue does.

"Dren," said Elliott, "do you mind not doing that?"

"Sorry," he said, then he introduced himself to us, "it's an honor to meet a young beautiful lady like you," he was saying that to Kaede.

Andrew pulled out the control for the portal and pointed away from us.

"Now, let's see what is going on in your Tokyo."

The portal showed our city, we could see all seven mew mews fighting their hardest and somewhat failing aganist Deep Blue.

Kaede was looking more and more worried by the second, I however was mad as I could see the knuckleheads laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Oh I would love to teach those guys a lesson they won't forget," I groaned.

"You might be able to," said Westley, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a strange looking weapon, "this thing will stun them and make them forget everything that has happened over the last thirty minutes or the last twenty four hours."

"We got that from the Crusaders a while back," said Dren.

"Good, cause I don't want those knuckleheads doing this again."

Westley handed me the weapon, which was came with it's own holder.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't going back alone," said Elliott, "we're coming too."

He grabbed something else from another drawer, then came over to join us, "alright Andrew, open the portal and let's go!"

"You got it Elliott!" he said.

So he flicked the switch and in a matter of seconds, we were being transported out of the cafe and back to our dimention.

**Chapter 9: Returning**

Meanwhile, the mew mews were doing all they could to defend everyone from Deep Blue's powers.

"It's no good," groaned Corina, "he's far too strong for us!"

"I'm starting to think that Corina might be right," said Berry, "so be careful mew mews, don't give up!"

"We don't intend to," said Ringo, "we have to protect our new friends from these guys."

She could see Patrick, Ryan, Jeff and Connor snickering wildly over the destruction Deep Blue was causing, she was really ticked off with them.

"Where's Big Bro and Kaede?" asked Naomi, who was standing far back with everyone else.

"They're in our Tokyo," called Zoey, "Bridget and I made sure that they were transported to safety."

It was at that moment, another bright beam of light appeared behind the crowd - Elliott, Westley, Dren and Andrew popped out first, followed by Kaede and myself.

"Big Bro! Kaede!" cried Naomi.

"What are you doing back?" asked Zoey, "you're going to get hurt!"

"We came back to help you of course," I said, "it's time to even the playing field!"

I pulled out the weapon and fired the darts at the knuckleheads, they fell to the ground with a dull thud, "let's hope that's for twenty four hours."

"It is," said Westley, "I made sure it was."

"Thanks," I said.

"We'll get them out of there," said Renee.

She and Corina made a fast dash to the knuckleheads, then using Renee's whip, she lifted the knuckleheads off the ground and threw them towards the police.

"That's a new one," said Damon, "seeing these guys being delivered to us like this."

Still he did his job and arrested them.

"Now where are the Saint Rose Crusaders?" I asked, "where are those..."

"Matthew!" cried Kaede, "behind you!"

I turned around and noticed that one of them (Disguise) was coming closer and closer towards me. He was about ready to strike when he suddenly stopped, he had been frozen.

"Primula," I smiled and looked over to her.

"You leave Matthew alone," she said angerily, "should you mess with my family, then you'll be sorry."

Nerine was dealing with the other three crusaders, red energies surronded her, then she attacked them with a huge blow that knocked them down the street.

"That's a little brutal," said Kikki.

"That's what I always say," said Sia, "but that's one way Rina protects us from bad guys."

I fired the darts at them twice, so they would forget all the evil schemes they had planned.

"Now for Deep Blue," said Zoey, looking back towards him and looking worried, "the most difficult part of this fight."

"ZOEY!" cried another voice.

She gasped, she knew who that voice was. She looked and noticed another portal open and there was a young teenage boy with black hair starring at her.

"Mark, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you in any way I can," he called, "I may not be able to transform anymore, but I can still support you!"

"Thank you," smiled Zoey.

"Now remember all that I had taught you back in England, use all that I taught you aganist Deep Blue!"

Zoey agreed and focused - in the next split second, two pink sais appeared in her hands. Then she ran towards Deep Blue, he had his sword out and ready to strike. His sword clashed with her weapons and the two had a huge sword fight.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" asked Kaede.

"I'm not sure we can," said Asa, "if we do, then we'll get hurt. Not many of us have powers."

"Even with our powers," said Kareha, "we wouldn't stand a chance aganist that guy."

"We still have to try," I said with determination, everyone looked over to me, "while it is true that some of us don't have powers, we can still fight back. I was taught once that in the right hands, anything can be a weapon."

"You learned that from the karate classes," said Michael, "am I right Matthew?"

"You're right there Michael," I looked over to one of the many buildings under construction, "and I think I know how we can start, come on Kaede!"

I started running to that building, Kaede followed along closely behind.

**Chapter 10: Team-Up!**

We walked inside, Hiro, Katsu and David were in there, they were watching the fight.

"What are you doing in here Matthew?" asked Hiro, "this place is off limits to..."

"I know, but I think at this point and time, that some rules are meant to be broken."

"He does have a good point," said David.

"Now, we need to know how to use the equipment in here, I have an idea on how we can help the mew mews."

"Sure Matthew," said Katsu, "which machine would you like to start with?"

"The excavaptor with the huge metal claw," so Kaede and I followed him to that machine. Katsu showed me how to use it, then I took control of it.

"What are you going to do Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"You'll see," I smiled.

I got the machine into life, then I started to swing the arm outside, "hey Deep Blue!" I called.

"What?" he asked angerily and looking over to me.

"Stay away from my friends!"

I pushed on the lever and the huge claw swang towards Deep Blue - it hit him with a huge thud and threw him down the street.

"Strike one!" I said quietly.

David and Hiro soon knew what they had to do, they went to their machines and waited till Deep Blue was in view.

Hiro was operating a crane with a huge wrecking ball, he swang it into place and swang it to Deep Blue, which hit him with a bigger bang then the bucket.

"Strike two!"

David operated a crane which was suppose to be carrying a load of pipes of the top of the building. He swang the arm around and dropped all the pipes right on top of him.

"Strike three!" I shouted this time, "you're out!"

Zoey was impressed by what we doing, that she wasn't paying as Deep Blue had remerged from the pile of metal pipes and charged towards her. But stopped when he felt something bump him on the head.

By now, lots of people were angry with him and were throwing fruits and vegatables at him.

"You leave the mew mews alone!" shouted Yukie.

"You mess with them, then you mess with all of us!" added Itsuki.

Deep Blue was getting crosser and crosser, he looked really ticked off and eager for a huge fight.

Forbesii and Eustoma arrived with the special sword and handed it over to me, "use the sword to stop him," said Forbesii.

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure," said Eustoma.

I pulled the sword out of the holder and held it in my hands, it glowed once more. I focused my energies and fired a strong fire attack to Deep Blue.

"What was that?"

Before I could reply back, then a strong attack came out of nowhere and hit him hard - he flew back a few feet down the street.

"Mom?" that was Asa who said that.

Sure enough, it was Ms. Ama, and without her favourite hat on.

"Glad you came to help," smiled Asa.

"I'm always glad to help," smiled Ms. Ama.

Now was the time to send Deep Blue back to where he came from, but there was the worry what he could do once he was back in Zoey's world. It was then we noticed that he was getting weaker and weaker.

"Let's send him back," said Zoey, "he won't be able to last if we work together."

Everyone agreed to that. Everyone who didn't have powers got what they could and got ready to throw, the others who did have powers prepared to attack. The mew mews focused their energies together and prepared to attack.

"I'll help you Matthew," said Kaede softly, she held onto my right hand. As she did, a bright blue beam of light appeared all around us.

"Thanks Kaede," I smiled, "let's do this."

Deep Blue was ready to strike, but was distracted by everyone else's attacks.

"Alright Matthew and Kaede," said Zoey, "are you two ready to do this?"

"We're ready," we both said in unison.

Zoey focused all her energies and called upon her rose bell. She started to glow brightly as the other mew mew's powers went to her.

"Mew Mew shining light! Full Power!" Zoey unleashed a powerful attack.

"Shining Blue Light Strike!" Kaede and I shouted.

Both of our attacks went flying towards Deep Blue, then combined into one strong attack.

"I will not go down!" he shouted, and fired an attack at us. His attack however was stopped by our two attacks combined and started going towards him, "NO!" he shouted.

The attack hit him with a huge blow - Andrew opened the portal and sent Deep Blue back in Zoey's world. However the attack was so strong that Deep Blue disappeared into dust.

"Once again, Deep Blue has been defeated," groaned Zoey.

She had been up in the air when she unleashed that attack, now she was wiped out and was falling to the ground - thankfully she was caught...by Mark.

"You did great Zoey," he smiled, as he held her in his arms, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Mark," Zoey smiled happily.

Then came a wonderful sight, Zoey and Mark kissed...and I mean kissing on the lips.

"That's so sweet," smiled Mayumi.

"It is wonderful," agreed Itsuki.

Of course Mark and Zoey weren't the only ones kissing, as Kaede and I were kissing on the lips too.

"You were great Kaede," I said quietly, "thank you for helping."

"Your welcome Matthew," she smiled.

Then she got up on her toes again and kissed me on the lips for the second time that day.

**Chapter 11: Back to Normal**

Thankfully the main business distract hadn't taken on too much damage and before long, everything was back to normal. After a couple of hours, our new friends were being given a grand tour of the city, I think they really enjoyed it.

Of course, Shiori did get her chance to draw that picture she wanted to do at the sunflower fields, only with Kaede, myself, Zoey and Mark included. First were some solo pictures of us holding onto some sunflowers, then that was followed by some pictures of us together.

Zoey and Mark were first, in that picture, Mark held Zoey in his arms while she held onto the flowers.

"Perfect," smiled Shiori.

Then it came our turn, I sat on my knees, while Kaede wrapped her arms around me as she stood behind me.

"Truely beautiful," said Shiori again.

By the time she was finished with her drawings, the sun was already going down for the day. Of course she was a little shy in showing us the pictures.

"I hope they're okay," she said quietly.

"I think..." I said, "that you did a good job Shiori."

"I have to agree," said Zoey, "I think personal sketches are your thing."

"You really think so? I thought I made a few mistakes while drawing those, but I'm glad to see that you guys like these pictures."

The next day, the portals were all fixed and everyone was ready to go. The Saint Rose Crusaders all had their hands tied up (with ropes), they all looked ticked off.

"Here goes," said Bridget, flicking the switch on again.

No sooner had she done that, then the Crusaders broke the ropes and made a mad dash for the portal back to Zoey's world.

"Oh well," sighed Zoey, "I guess we'll have to deal with those crusaders again once we get back to our world."

"Hey, it's a hard job but someone's got to do it," said Berry.

"Berry, I love it when you act like a serious leader," smiled Andrew.

Berry only groaned quietly. First Elliott, Westley, Dren, Andrew and Berry went into the portal first, then they were followed by the other mew mews, all of which said their goodbyes to us.

"We'll never forget you," called Kikki.

Mark then walked into the portal and went back to the other dimention's England, now there was only Zoey left.

"Well until we meet again, good bye my friends...and thank you," she smiled. We smiled and waved to her as she walked to the portal, then there came trouble...the portal closed!

"I should known this might have happened," groaned Lisa, "this thing took a huge beating during the battle!"

"But can it be fixed?" asked Naomi.

"I'm not sure..."

"Maybe I can fix it," I said, "all it really needs is the Matthew Gagnon touch!"

"Oh no," groaned Lisa, "I think I know what Matthew is talking about," she sighed deeply and handed the controller over to me.

I took the controller and gave it a small smack to it, then a couple more, "that should do it."

I gave it back to Lisa and she flicked the switch, much to everyone's surprise, the portal opened up again.

"That's what I used to do all the time when the remotes wouldn't work properly," I chuckled quietly.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" groaned Naomi.

Zoey looked over to the open portal and back to us, "well I guess this is the time to go - and if you guys are ever in our neighbourhood, come by the cafe, okay?"

"We will," smiled Naomi.

Zoey continued to smile, then she walked into the portal and went back into her world.

**Chapter 12: Kaede's My Hero**

Later that night (after dinner), as Kaede and I walked into the kitchen, we could see Naomi sitting at her spot and looking a little sad.

"What's wrong Little Sis?" I asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about Zoey and her friends. I thought they were pretty cool, I wish they could have stayed in this city."

"But you know they are needed back in their world, don't you?"

"Yeah...I guess so, still I do miss them."

"We all miss them," said Kaede quietly.

"Yeah," I said, "but who knows, maybe we'll get a chance to meet them again."

Naomi and Kaede smiled happily to me, "You're right," they both said in unison.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll going to see Shiori, she said she was going to teach me how to draw pictures."

She got up from her chair and walked off, while Kaede and I got to work in cleaning up the dishes. We were soon done after fifteen minutes.

"Matthew..."

"Yes Kaede, what is it?"

"I...I'm just...so happy to know that you're safe. I was really worried when..."

Kaede couldn't finish as she started to cry, tears were pouring down from her eyes.

"It's okay Kaede...I know it was a little scary to see that. To be honest with you, I was scared too."

"You were?"

"Yeah I was...well, I would be upset to see you or any of our friends or family get hurt, but thankfully Zoey and her friends were there to help us."

Kaede's tears started to come out more and more, but she was smiling at me.

"I'm happy to see that everyone is okay," I was saying, "especially you, because...Kaede...you are...my hero."

"I'm...your hero?"

"Yes, cause you saved my life so many times ever since we met. Thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome Matthew," she then walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Kaede, I did break my promise not to fight, is there anything you would like to me to do to make it up to you?"

"Well..." she then got up on her toes and kissed me on the lips.

Her tears were still coming down from her eyes, but I could tell she was happy.

"You know something Kaede, I think that Zoey and Mark are alot like us, wouldn't you agree with me?"

"Yeah, I agree with you. They are in love with each other, just like we are."

I happily agreed with her, as I'm sure that during this time Zoey was talking with Mark about all the good times they have shared together. As for Kaede and myself, we walked out from the kitchen and walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and talked about some of the good times we shared.

"I love you Kaede...my hero."

"And I love you too Matthew."

Our lips came closer and closer till we kissed again for the second time that night. I am happy to be with Kaede, she is and always be with that special someone in my kinda life for she is...my hero.

**The End!**


End file.
